Story:Chaos Crisis/Phase II
Chaos Crisis - Phase Two directly follows the Dark Prophecy story arc. Undecided List of stories WIP List of characters *Etah Owar Eteno Imperial Triumvirate List of EIT stories WIP List of EIT characters *Tholker Zhevhyit Humans List of Human stories WIP List of Human characters *Galiana Arcad *Enoch *Crimson Dragandr Meritocratic Monarchy List of DMM stories WIP List of DMM characters *Gaedheal *Roxas *Kaos'Armaggen Karalian Empire List of Karalian stories WIP List of Karalian characters *Ahrganot Skizgo *Altus Infra *Umbra Castra Ran'Cor List of Ran'Cor stories *Vanguard Vendetta (Subordinate to Vern's Conquest) List of Ran'Cor characters *Sidian *Zhang Synopsis Prelude In the Milky Way, the death of Altus Infra led to a chain of events known as the Chaos Crisis. Although the Altusian Brotherhood became defunct, the methods to reactivating the Stone Rings became widely known, leading to the reactivation of many other rings. With the Stone Rings coming back online, a hyperadvanced AI known as Vernietigen emerged from hiding after operating in secret for 100,000 years. Vernietigen had been controlling the fates of numerous civilizations by inspiring others into doing both great and terrible things. With a long, complex history, this AI claimed to be a god, a physical Harbinger. In the Andromeda Galaxy, the mysterious Spheres are becoming active and the horrors inside are revealed aswell as the Stone Rings of the Barren Nebulae turning on and allowing communication and travelling between galaxies, however when the civilisations from the Milky Way find out about the Spheres they try to block off the Stone Rings. With Andromeda's races trying to escape, and the Milky Way's races trying to stop them coming through with the horrors of the Spheres it looks like there could be an intergalactic war for survival and acceptance. In another part of the galaxy cluster, the mysterious entity Minos-Vaskus plans to invade and destroy all life in the Local Group after finding out that the Demon civilisation it tried to rid from the universe survived and fled to Brunikor, and that wormholes are opening up from which Minos-Vaskus can attack them. Many civilisations are caught unaware by the entity's destructive force and the others are too scared to help them out for fear of organic life. Will war break out? Who will survive? Who can be trusted? Are things really as they seem? Things are getting exponentially worse for everyone as chaos descends everywhere for all types of life... Vern's Conquest Vern's followers begin a crusade to activate as many Stone Rings as they can, expanding his influence across most of the Local Group. These Stone Rings serve as channels from which Vern can control an individual's mind. To aid him in his quest, Vern employs his army of Gomodds, headed by Sidian and his newly awakened brother, Zhang. Sidian plans to use his brother's own secret weapon: a team of specialized soldiers that out-match even the GSSOC, the Vanguard. Opening the Barren Nebulae Once a battleground for an ancient inter-galactic war, these nebulae served as portals between galaxies. Now with Vern opening the Stone Rings the Barren Nebulae have been forced open. Inhabitants from both galaxies on either side prepare for the worst of what could come through... Past Hauntings When civilisations of bygone eras meet again from millenia's past there is much to say. Especially on the matter of old deals and debts before they were isolated from eachother. These are dealings which can affect the tide of evolution, and that some may not wish to know... Unleashed The Spheres in the Andromeda Galaxy begin to open up everywhere revealing the horrors inside. Many civilisations fall without the help of Galactic Superpower Civilisations and the ancient horrors are devouring their way through to the Barren Nebulae for more galaxies to feast upon when Andromeda dwindles out of resources for them. Diplomatic Tensions In what seems as less tension of the Crisis civilisations from other galaxies meet to figure out diplomatic strategies and how the Portals can be used. But when there is a "terrorist" attack with everyone as suspect the darker tones of the diplomats find a way out and leaders & ambassadors are shot dead for the most trivial and harsh reasoning so that the rest may survive. Stand Off With the ancient horrors threatening all life in Andromeda the civilisations agree to escape through the Barren Nebulae, however the other galaxies do not take kindly to these forced refugees and is trying to protect themselves at all costs. When the civilisations are pushed to the limit of survival with no help they begin to fight their way through the Stone Rings for their lives. Reclamation When the Demon civilisation return to the universe from Brunikor they find it in a very disturbing new reality, and when Minos-Vaskus finds out about them she turns her attention to attack the local group to rid the universe fully of the Demons who she once fought out of her galaxy. Other civilisations look on in awe as these peaceful, diplomatic people are somehow bringing destruction to them all by being alive. The Breakdown When Vern begins to see the failure of mortals, he plans to unleash an ancient entity known as Suntsitzeagal. To do this, he needs to channel vast amounts of energy. The only closeby source of energy that can suffice is Minos-Vaskus. Roxas' Crusade With the actions of Vernietigen infuriating the Harbingers of the Milky Way more and more, they frequently demand and try to convince Roxas to fight against him. Roxas at first refuses, but eventually agrees to when they promise to revive his adopted daughter. Reforming the Dark Warriors, Roxas calls a crusade against Vern and his followers and begins acting around the galaxy to help the Senate and shut down and possibly destroy more Stone Rings. Attack of Minos-Vaskus Faced with a dilemma, the Senate finds ways to deal with Minos-Vaskus. Their only option now is to destroy Minos-Vaskus with negative matter. Although this will neutralize him, this will also create a reaction that will release Suntsitzeagal from somewhere in the universe. It is time to prepare for the end of all things. To complicate matters further the Senate is only one galaxy acting on behalf of the local group, who's other inhabitants want a say. Category:Story arcs